Caesar Retrieval Arc
The Caesar Retrieval Arc is the eleventh filler arc, and the second filler arc after the time skip. In this arc, a mysterious person manages to get into the Thousand Sunny and kidnap the already-kidnapped Caesar Clown away from the Straw Hat Pirates, who are on their way to Dressrosa. However, the recently formed Heart-Hat alliance will need to get Caesar back, in order to keep up the plan to take down both Donquixote Doflamingo and Kaido. But it seems that retrieving the scientist won't be that easy, as the person has abnormal abilities. Summary After Trafalgar Law and the Straw Hats left Punk Hazard with Caesar Clown in hand, they are wary of being attacked by Doflamingo. A group of dark figures board the Thousand Sunny and attack the crew members, ceasing only at the command of a strange man named Breed, who has captured Caesar. Law, Luffy, and Chopper pursue him in the Shark Submerge III, and sneak into Breed's ship. Breed locks Caesar in a cell, and explains his intentions. It is revealed that Breed does not work for Doflamingo, but he is connected to the underworld. He also knows of Caesar's abilities as a scientist, and kidnapped him in order for Caesar to help in creating his dream world. As Luffy's group arrive at the center of Breed's ship, which is designed like an aquarium, they once again get attacked by the mysterious figures. They are revealed to be animals, enslaved by Breed's ability. Luffy defeats their leader, who turns out to be one of the Kung-Fu Dugongs he befriended in Alabasta. After the Straw Hats left Alabasta, it started a pirate group with other sea creatures to follow Luffy's dreams as well. Breed enslaved the group and is forcing them to do his bidding. Breed arrives, and uses his ability on Chopper, turning him into a pet under Breed's control. Chopper is ordered to destroy Luffy and Law, and, unable to control his body, he uses a Rumble Ball to transform. When Luffy tries to prevent Law from attacking Chopper, Breed manages to attach collars to Luffy and Law as well. Law, Luffy and the other pets are imprisoned next to Caesar. Breed give a command to Caesar over a Den Den Mushi, but Caesar does not react to the command the first time, as he does not hear it. Breed thinks of Chopper as a cute pet, and decides to dress him up as a princess. Chopper is infuriated at this costume, and scratches Breed. Angered, Breed whips Chopper, enraging Luffy and causing him to insult Breed. Breed, enraged as well, decides to put up the "greatest show on Earth", and makes Luffy and Law battle to the death. The Kung Fu Dugong gets very upset and tries to stop Breed's calamity, but is also whipped by him. Breed gets even more angry, so he decides to force the Dugong himself to beat Luffy and Law to death. Luffy is patient, and tells the sad Dugong that nothing will happen to them. Dugong strikes Law and Luffy with a punch, and they fall through the glass wall into the water. The Kung Fu Dugong cries over the death of his friends, while Breed congratulates him for obeying his command perfectly. Suddenly, there is an explosion, as Luffy and Law return. Law explains how they survived the fall and managed to recapture Caesar. Breed tries to control Law and Luffy again, but fails, because the two pirates are wearing ear plugs. Law talks about how Breed's commands have to be heard to have any effect, and explains that he was only pretending to follow orders before. Breed, maddened with rage, uses his ability on himself, and gives himself a command to destroy the pirates. He controls his pets, making them attack Luffy and Law, but suddenly they break his control and pin him in place. Luffy and his Kung Fu Dugong disciple both attack Breed, defeating him. Luffy and Law return to the Thousand Sunny, saying farewell to the Dugong. As dawn breaks, the Straw Hat Pirates receive the morning newspaper saying that Doflamingo has resigned from the Shichibukai. Trivia *This is the second filler arc set in the New World. *This arc, Spa Island Arc, Goat Island Arc, and Marine Rookie Arc are the second shortest filler arcs, with the Cidre Guild Arc being the shortest. Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Arc Récupération de César Category:Filler Arcs